


Sorry, Simon

by Mufffy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Crying, Deactivation suicide, Don't Read This, Guilt, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Other, Please Don't Hate Me, Sorry guys.., Suicide, Triggers, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 13:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15582567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mufffy/pseuds/Mufffy
Summary: Searching: Is it selfish to kill yourself because the person you love is with someone else?Search complete.Is suicide a selfish act?10 Things Not to Say to a Suicidal Person : Speaking of Suicide"If you leave me, I'll kill myself" | Psychology TodayJust like Simon. Useless.





	Sorry, Simon

**Author's Note:**

> i uh.. suddenly felt down and needed a small outlet

__Searching:_ Useless definition_

 

What did useless mean? Everything has a use. Whether it's a use that's no longer needed or a use that has served it's time until broken. Simon had a use. He just couldn't figure out what it was. It wasn't spending all day crying, wishing some things could go right for once. Was Simon useless was the question? If you asked, he'd say yes. He wasn't much help. He cried all day. He didn't help Jericho at all anymore. He was a nothing in the big scheme of things. Markus' scheme. Markus' life. He wasn't anything to Markus anymore. All he was, was a few side ways glances and worried looks.

 

__Searching:_ Signs of your crush liking you back_

__Searching:_ How do you know your crush likes you back?_

 

Simon would just pass it off with a smile and way like always. Markus' stares would linger longer though. Until North. Perfect North. North would come up and distract him completely. Markus' worried stares would fade into a soft smile that made Simon want to cry. His stomach churned every single time it happened.

 

__Searching:_ What does it mean when my android is having stomach problems?_

__Searching:_ Thirium pump broken_

__Searching:_ How do I fix my broken android?_

 

Broken. Broken?

 

__Searching:_ Broken definition_

_verb_

_past participle of break._

 

_adjective_

_1\. having been fractured or damaged and no longer in one piece or in working order._

_"a broken arm"_

_Synonyms: smashed, shattered, fragmented, splintered, crushed, snapped; More_

 

_ 2. (of a person) having given up all hope; despairing. _

_"_ _he went to his grave a broken man"_

 

_Synonyms: defeated, beaten, subdued; More_

 

Simon was broken. Given up. Defeated. Done. He didn't want to continue living. It wasn't fair. Everyone else walked amongst him smiling and laughing and cheering Markus on. Markus and North. Revolutionary leaders. Josh, supervisor and decision maker. Simon, caretaker. An android made for domestic housework joining a revolution. The world was full of amazement.

 

_Searching: World wonders_

_Wonders of the world - Wikipidiea_

_New 7 Wonders of the World_

 

Simon smiled to himself. Maybe a break would be nice. No break before has helped him, but maybe leaving completely would help.

…

…

_Searching: Android PL600 Deactivation code_

_Deactivation Codes are not working - Help center_

_Android - How to deactivate old RN600 models_

 

**_How to deactivate PL600 model_ **

 

 ****Simon hesitated as he ran the numbers, putting the code in. A whole minute to think or say goodbye. He frowned as Markus walked by before smiling and waving at him. As usual, North always comes to kiss him sweetly. What Simon wouldn't do to be in her position.

 

_40 seconds remaining until deactivation._

 

It came to Simon too soon that this would kill him. He would die. Be gone forever until someone reactivates him.

 

_30 seconds remaining until deactivation._

 

But who could say Simon was meant to go this way? He didn't have a reason to live anymore. People may know him, but they don't care. People never care until you die.

 

_20 seconds remaining until deactivation._

 

Death might be the only reason for life. So who's to say all Simon was made for was death in the first place?

 

_10 seconds remaining until deactivation. Are you sure you want to proceed?_

 

"..Yes" Simon smiled.

 

_Deactivating your android for repairs will wipe all memory of Android's past life. Would you like to save your Android's memory?_

 

Simon hesitated before frowning "..No" He whispered, looking up at the doorway as his LED flashed red.

 

_Deactivation in progress. Are you sure you want to proceed?_

 

 

"..Yes" Simon's voice cracked as he began crying.

 

_Deactivation complete._

 

Simon smiled as the LED flickered off and he sat staring at the entrance of Jericho. A tear rolled down his face as he smiled like a child. Markus always said he had the best smiles. His favorite smile was when they met again in the tunnels of Jericho. What Simon would've done for a kiss instead. Shame Simon will never remember that hug.


End file.
